


Thicker Than Blood

by Finduilas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Friend Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: What if Eddie wasn't waiting downstairs for Buck when he came back from the hospital in 'Buck Begins'? What if he was telling Buck's parents exactly what's what? What if he says maybe a little bit more than he was planning to?Or - an alternate scene to the end of 'Buck Begins'.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 543





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and I started thinking about how maybe someone should have told Buck's parents some ugly truths. And how maybe that someone should have been Eddie. 
> 
> Many thanks to Gemma for the beta!

“Evan can’t know what it’s like,” Eddie hears the woman say to her husband just as he’s coming up the stairs. Her voice is hushed but Eddie still catches it clear as day. “He doesn’t have a child.” It sounds almost accusing and it makes Eddie’s blood boil. Buck’s father hums in agreement. 

“That’s not true,” Eddie says as he steps up the platform and the words are out before he’s even truly conscious of it. He knows he shouldn’t meddle in this, that it’s none of his business and Buck probably doesn’t need this to be any more difficult than it already is, but Eddie can’t help himself. It’s like an involuntary reflex to defend Buck. 

Buck’s parents gape at him, a little bit annoyed but clearly trying to hide it, and a whole lot confused. 

“He’s got  _ my _ child,” Eddie says, and some rancorous part of him enjoys the way Buck’s mother’s eyes go wide, her lips forming a perfect ‘o’. Eddie isn’t even sure they know who he is. He doubts it, given the relationship between Buck and his parents, but he can’t really bring himself to care. He’s more family to Buck than these people are anyway. 

“Eddie…” Hen says from where she’s standing in the kitchen making coffee - most likely to offer Buck’s parents a cup. Her voice doesn’t sound angry or upset. More like she’s not sure Eddie should be dragging himself into this whole mess. But Eddie is in it because Buck is in it and Eddie always has Buck’s back. 

“No,” Eddie says, turning his attention to Hen but keeping an eye on Buck’s parents out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry, Hen, but I’m not gonna stand here and let them claim Buck has no idea what it’s like.” 

“Excuse me,” Buck’s father interjects, his voice low. He seems almost embarrassed to speak up. “But I don’t think that’s the same.” 

“You’re right,” Eddie says, fixing the man with a stare, “Because Buck is there for Christopher when he needs him. He’s there to play video games and make meals and pick him up from school. He’s there to do his math homework with him because I’m a nightmare when it comes to numbers. But your son does it all with a smile. Buck’s there to help me make Christopher things like a CP-proof skateboard so he doesn’t feel excluded from things, so he can do the same things as his friends.” 

Eddie doesn’t know if these people know what CP is or that his kid has it, but it doesn’t matter. They’re just standing there, not moving an inch as they gawk at Eddie. He just continues: “Buck saved him from the scary spider in his bedroom and he saved him from drowning in an actual tsunami. And there’s nobody in this world I trust more with my son than him.” He takes a breath. “Buck makes him feel better, makes him happy. He’s there to make the kid I love more than anything in the world laugh. So you’re right,” Eddie says, shaking his head slightly, “It’s not the same.” 

“We did what we could,” Buck’s mother says and Eddie just wants to scream. 

“You should’ve tried harder,” Eddie can’t help but say. He knows his words are hard and he’s not sure he’s doing the right thing. Maybe Buck will hate him for this, but somebody needs to stand up for him. Somebody needs to tell these people the truth about their son, because clearly they have no idea what kind of person he is, and isn’t that just the saddest thing in the world? To have a chance to know Buck, to have him in your life, and to not take it with open arms and thank the universe for the opportunity? 

“Who are you to judge us?” Buck’s father asks, bumbling his words a bit. 

“I’m the person that knows your son better than you do,” Eddie says, brutally honest. “Despite the way you treated him, Buck grew up to be an extraordinary man, but you don’t even know! He’s got the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, he’s smart and funny and caring and brave. He puts his life on the line every day and he’s saved more people’s lives than you could ever count.” 

He can see a flash of something dark and sad pass over Buck’s mom’s face, and Eddie knows she’s thinking of her other son. 

“But all you can see is that he couldn’t save his brother,” Eddie says, “As if that was ever in the slightest way Buck’s fault. As if that was his sole responsibility.” He sighs, because he can see that the people standing in front of him are broken and have never really moved on. He doesn’t envy them. “Listen, I’m not trying to pretend to know what it’s like to lose a child,” Eddie says, his tone a little bit softer. He doesn’t want to make these people his enemy. He just wants them to understand. “When I think of Christopher… I can’t imagine the pain. But I can’t imagine having a son and not loving him with every fiber of my being either.” 

Buck’s mother looks over at her husband, almost guiltily, like she knows Eddie is telling the truth but just can’t admit it out loud. So many years of repressed feelings and denial visible in every movement, every look. Buck’s father is just staring down, uncomfortable, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of the table he’s standing behind. 

Eddie takes a breath. “And I can’t imagine knowing  _ your _ son and not loving him exactly like that either.” He doesn’t even know why he says it. In a way it’s none of their business. It’s probably weird that the first time he’s actually said those words out loud, admitted it to anyone but himself, it’s to Buck’s parents, who don’t even seem to understand who their son is anyway. Maybe that’s exactly why it’s so important, because they  _ should _ know him. 

The words are out anyway and Eddie doesn’t want to take any of it back. He’s too lost in thoughts to see the way Buck’s mom’s eyes fall away from him, over his shoulder. 

“Evan,” she says, startled. 

“ _ Buck _ ,” Eddie says automatically but the word sounds out in stereo from behind him, and he spins around on his feet to come face to face with - “Buck,” Eddie breathes out. 

Buck’s standing on the last step of the stairs, his eyes wide - at Eddie, not at his parents - his lips slightly parted. There’s a bewildered look on his face and Eddie’s stomach twists together. 

“H - how long have you been standing there?” It’s the lamest question Eddie could ask, it makes him sound  _ guilty _ \- and maybe he is - but it’s the only thing Eddie’s brain is willing to provide right now. 

It seems to break Buck out of his shock, provoking a smile out of him as he surges forward and then Eddie’s brain whites out entirely because Buck’s hands are on either side of his face and they’re probably the only thing keeping Eddie up right now because Buck’s lips are on his - impulsively, desperately, perfectly. 

There’s a noise behind Eddie and it might be Hen squealing or Buck’s parents harrumphing but all Eddie can hear is the blaring of his own heartbeat in his ears and Buck making a soft hum against his lips. Eddie’s hands find their way to Buck’s arms, fingers wrapping around the ink on Buck’s skin in a desperate attempt to ground him. It only works partially, because Buck’s kiss makes him feel like he’s either going to float up into the air or fall straight to his weak knees. 

In the end he does neither, Buck’s strength keeping him upright as their lips finally part and Eddie rests his forehead against Buck’s. 

“I heard enough,” Buck whispers, the smile audible in his voice. 

“I may have had a little bit of trouble keeping my mouth shut,” Eddie says, unable to keep the grin off his face. 

“And I thought I was the one without a filter?” Buck remarks, his thumbs rubbing over Eddie’s cheeks as he still holds on to his face. 

“Might be contagious,” Eddie says, squeezing Buck’s arms. 

“Heaven help us,” Hen mumbles, the amusement clear in her voice. 

It’s enough of a reality check for Buck to finally let go of Eddie’s face, but not before dropping another quick peck on his lips. He doesn’t go far though, pressing his shoulder into Eddie’s as he turns towards his parents. 

“Uhm,” he says, a little bit self-conscious and a little bit bold, and Eddie likes to think that the second one is partly thanks to him, “So this is Eddie.”

“We met,” Buck’s father says, his face somewhat red, but he doesn’t look angry per se. Buck’s mother just looks perplexed. “Apparently - ” she starts, then cuts herself off, like she doesn’t really know what to say. She clears her throat, then tries to compose herself. She shoots Buck a smile, which might not be entirely genuine but at least she seems to be trying. “He told us he has a son who’s very lucky to have you as a father figure,” she tells Buck, whose face immediately lights up at the mention of Christopher. 

“I’m the lucky one,” Buck says, smiling at Eddie, grabbing his hand instinctively. 

“Why don’t I give you some space?” Eddie asks, softly, “Give you some time to talk to your parents?” 

Buck looks over at his parents, gauging their reaction. 

“We’d like that,” Buck’s father says as a peace offering, sitting back down at the table, indicating that he’s ready for a talk. His mother follows suit. 

Eddie isn’t naive enough to think that everything is going to be solved with just one talk. He doesn’t even know if his little outburst hindered or helped - though to his surprise it certainly worked in  _ Eddie _ ’s favor - but Buck seems relieved and hopeful and his parents seem to be willing to listen, so maybe it’s a start. And if it all falls apart again, at least Eddie knows that he will be there for Buck, to pick up the pieces, to hold him together, to make him feel loved. 

“I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” Eddie says, squeezing Buck’s hand tightly before letting go. 

Buck gives him a reassuring smile before sliding down on a chair at the table opposite his parents. Eddie shoots him one last glance before heading down the stairs, Hen beside him. 

“Smooth move, Diaz,” she whispers with a grin, tapping her shoulder against his for a second. 

“Shut up,” Eddie mutters, incapable of keeping a straight face. The butterflies in his stomach are fluttering too wildly for any sense of composure. 

“About time too.” 

***

_ Fin  _

**Author's Note:**

> Born from the phrase: "He's got _my_ child." It got stuck in my head and I couldn't let it go until I wrote this. 
> 
> [Come squee with me on Tumblr!](https://finduilasclln.tumblr.com/) [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/finduilasclln)


End file.
